New World Without End
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: Alternate Ending, Spoilers for the entire series. How Light could have won, and what happens afterwards. This is not Slash until chapter 7, then it becomes Light/Mikami. If you don't like slash then read the first 7 chapters, they are slash free.
1. Chapter 1

Mikami's heart was racing in his chest. This was it, judgment day. This was the dawning of god's perfect world. His purpose in life was to be fulfilled this day; for he was only a tool of god, nothing more. What was his life, what was its meaning, except to this end? To be here. To do this. To save the world.

To wash it clean and make it anew. A paradise. A kingdom of perfect justice. Kira's world.

His whole life he had wanted this, worked for this. And god had watched, and god had come and rewarded Mikami by choosing him; by giving him his divine destiny.

Mikami was outside the warehouse, his eyes wide. The dark haired man's face was glazed with sweat, his whole body rigid with anticipation. He knelt down, taking the Note Book from his brief case. He looked at it, taking a moment to savor the feeling of the sacred gift in his hand.

Touching it, after not being able to use for so long, gave him chills. He held it up, his gift from god. Holding the note book once more was almost being reunited with an friend. Mikami felt complete again. The Death Note had allowed him to bring so much justice, and now it would go to its greatest purpose.

He moved to the entrance of the ware house, and gazed into the crack. He saw them, the task force bent on Kira's destruction, and all their names suspended above their heads in red letters along with the clocks counting down their lifespans. Life spans that would soon be abruptly cut short.

Then he saw the name which had no lifespan shown. "KAMI!"

It was god! His eyes widened further. God was here! He had seen his god. It was overwhelming, he was elated beyond all imagining. God, god was here, and he was helping god. This was it.

He whipped out his pen, brandishing it like a knife, for it was a deadly weapon in his hands with the help of the Death Note. He flipped it open to the page set for today and began writing names, one by one, he would eliminate everyone who would stand in the way of Kira's justice. After this day, no one would dare defy GOD!

"SAKUJO, SAKUJO, SAKUJO!" for each name he wrote he chanted the world like a mantra.

Inside Light waited, trying to hold back his laughter. It was all too easy, everything was going according to plan. He beckoned Mikami inside, and the man came, half mad with religious fever. In his head he reminisced how all the pieces fell perfectly into place as he counted down the seconds until they died.

The idiots beside him cowered in fear. Near simply remained crouched on the floor looking so calm, so smug, assuring everyone they would not die. He was such a fool. He thought he'd won. He was so stupid. Not fit to be L's successor nor wear L's mask. Light's heart raced as these thoughts swam through his head. This was it he had won.

It was then that Light began to gloat. He hadn't had this opportunity with L, but now, with this final victory, he would have the chance. Everyone there would know what he had done, and that he had won. Then they would die. I am Kira. I am god, "I WIN!"Light was laughing in unadulterated joy, his face covered in a wide hyena's grin.

Then something went wrong. They weren't dying. What was wrong? Near must have stolen the real Death Note along with the fake. Light had thought of this of course. L would have suspected a fake, and so, to be on the safe side, his plan had a fail safe.

But even though Light was prepared for this, it surprised him none the less. He hadn't expected Near to think that far ahead. Light heard out Near's explanation of the second switch with genuine shock and horror. What a grave mistake he might have made.

His plan was nearly ruined. Mikami had disobeyed him! How dare he! That IDIOT! If Light had not been careful to plan for every possible mistake, if he hadn't been overly cautious despite his natural underestimation of Near's abilities, then he would be dead now! His rage and shock were real as he screamed.

As was his fear.

What if Mikami's hadn't used their fail safe. To some extent his fail safe plan had been a test. Light hadn't thought it would be necessary, that his life would depend on it, he simply wanted to be extra careful, and to see how obedient and loyal his acolyte was. Now Light's very life depended on whether Mikami passed his test.

Light had kept an extra Death Note, hidden from everyone. It belonged to the Shinigami Shido, who had caused so much trouble with that Mello incident. Light had been temped to give him the Death Note back, just to be rid of him. However, the whole reason the Shinigami wanted the Death Note so badly was because he was dying. So he wouldn't be a problem much longer. It was his own fault, not bothering to do his duty as a God of Death to extend his lifespan, and his own stupidity losing his Death Note. He deserved to die. Since ownership of the Death Note was rightfully Light's, there was nothing that Shido could do to reclaim it. Light wouldn't throw away an Ace up his sleeve. No one knew of a third Death Note after all, so it became an essential element of his backup plan, should the first fail.

He had sent it to Mikami, along with Misa'a Note Book, with simple instructions. Never use it, keep it hidden. Mikami had no reason to touch it, even if he had felt compelled to use the Death Note, he would use the primary one. Light had told him he was never to write anything in the third Death Note until this very day. It was a backup plan. Light was sure the fake Death Note had been enough to fool near, but just in case, he'd instructed Mikami to take the third Death Note with him.

Once he reached the ware house, Light had been clear as to what Mikami was supposed to do. Write the names in the second book I gave you, set the time of death for everyone a minute after the forty seconds would be up, time to see if the first notebook was effective. It was a test, to see if Near was actually smart enough to evade his first trap. It seemed that Near was, that Mikami had taken the Death Note out of the safety deposit box, and that Light had lost.

Not yet, thought Light.

No one knew of the third Death Note, no one could have possibly tampered with it. Light would still have victory. However, the failure of his first plan gave him cause for concern. What if Mikami hadn't written the names down in the second note book as instructed? For a brief moment Light's head was swimming with mortal terror that it could all be over. Mikami had entered the ware house, obviously as shocked as Light that the Notebook hadn't worked. He'd fallen to his knees in despair.

Mikami didn't know what to do. It had all been so wonderful. Writing the names, and hearing god's voice calling him. God's voice had been friendly, coaxing.

"Are you done writing names now? Come in."

It was reassuring; everything was going according to plan. When he heard God's voice declaring that that he had won, it was ecstasy. Then something went wrong! They weren't dying, "Why aren't they dying? God I wrote the names like you told me to!" he fell to his knees in a panic. How could this have happened?

Then Near explained, the note books, the real one. They'd gotten to it when he had used it on Takada. "God, I needed to do it." He had disobeyed, and nearly cost Kira everything. Mikami felt as though he didn't deserve to live; except there was hope yet.

After Mikami had written the names outside the ware house, he had not forgotten god's other instructions, the second notebook. He had questioned them, for a moment. After all what was the point? He had been careful, and had done everything as god wanted. He and god were so alike, for a worthy follower should try to be as his god was.

Besides which, Mikami was smart, he thought like Light did. He could predict Kira's moves as surely as L could, the only difference was he sought to emulate and worship Kira instead of defy him. So what was the point in writing their names again? Perhaps god was only testing him, to see how well he followed orders.

Mikami was loyal, he would do whatever god said, unless the orders weren't in the best interest of god, like using the death note on Takada. He would not disobey unless it was absolutely necessary in Kira's service.

"I wrote the names in both books, timed like you told me to!" He held up the second note book.

Light's face had been ashen with terror, but then he saw Mikami hold up the second notebook. The one no one but Light knew about, the one that was impossible for anyone to tamper with. The names were all written. This would work.

Light's rage faded and he laughed again. "Near," he hissed, "I didn't think you would be smart enough to suspect a fake, I'm angry you did. I thought this would be easier, and I hate nearly loosing for someone else's mistake. But you see a god doesn't make mistakes. You never suspected another Note Book. A shinigami must have two Death Notes if they intentionally give one away." He explained, "One was given to me by the shinigami Ryuk, for he had stolen it from another shinigami, one was given to Misa by a second shinigami, Rem, who had taken after the death of another shinigami. I later forced Rem to kill L, which killed Rem as well. When that shiginami died I kept her notebook along with Misa's, and the investigation team had my original Death Note in the head quarters. That makes three, one with the investigation team, and two with me. You may have managed to switch the second notebook for a fake, but you never got the third. You lose."

Then they began to die. Near's was the last name written. Light had a special plan for him. "Mikami, before he dies I want you to write more. Change the details. Do it now. Write that he leaves the death note here, and then goes to destroy all the data the SPK has on the Kira case. After that he kills himself because he is unworthy, because he failed. He will think only of suicide and destroying his work, because it was all for nothing." Light laughed again, as he saw Mikami hastily scribble down the death Light had chosen for his adversary. Near's eyes widened in dread, but only for a moment, then Near's face became blank as he stood and walked away through the sea of corpses.

Ryuk, who had watched all this with interest laughed. He hadn't expected Light to do it. Light continued to surprise and impress him. Really, Light seemed to be the best person possible to have the Death Note. Things were always interesting with Light. Ryuk didn't exactly care about Light. If he had failed today, Ryuk would have killed him, but all the same the shinigami was glad Light had managed to succeed. Things would have been so boring without him.


	2. Chapter 2

Light's face glowed with a savage grin. It was over, he had won. However, that fact did not assuage his anger at Mikami. The man had disobeyed orders and nearly made a fatal mistake. Kira collected the Death Notes, the one Near had stolen and the one that his own investigation team was in possession of, before turning his icy gaze on Mikami.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of Mikami's life. When Mikami had written the names down in the first book, he was overjoyed. He was insuring that god would win! It was an honor to be chosen to do such a thing, it was destiny. Mikami felt that he was worthy. After all he had worked so hard in the same spirit as Kira all his life. Been loyal to Kira in his heart since the moment he heard of him. Kira was god. Mikami thought he was worthy because god himself had chosen him, it was a sign. As he carried out Kira's orders, writing the names, then coming into the building as his god beckoned him, Mikami was mad with glee. Because this was his destiny, his glory, Kira's glory, everything was for Kira.

Then things began to go wrong. No one died after he heard Light's gleeful voice. He was filled with shock and despair at this failure. Failing to his knees, he arched wildly, cursing that something had gone wrong, calling on god for help, the man felt as helpless as a child. Wide eyes glanced to the notebook, searching it. They really hadn't tricked both of them had they? He wasn't worthy at all he had failed, oh but Kira would still win, so he did not despair just yet.

He had the second Death Note, and was overjoyed to see god's relief at the sight of it. He watched as they fell to their deaths, god's will was being done, and god was pleased. Then he worked his trick on Near, just as god wanted. It was certain to work. Everything Kira wanted would come to pass. His breathing was still heavy, even as he realized everything would be ok. He closed his eyes trying to regain his calm. His shame ate at him, making him feel sick to his stomach which, felt like it had been twisted into a knot. A few deep breaths later, he regained composure.

Rising from the floor, Mikami Teru stood, silently moving to fall to his knees before Kira, hoping that his god would not be angry...though, the icy glare did not go unnoticed. It stung, and made him fear for his own life. Kira wouldn't really write his name down in the Death Note, would he? It would be the worst punishment he could imagine. To know he was no longer worthy of being a follower of Kira.

Holding the Death Note out to Kira, his gaze was unsteady, his eyes trying to focus on anything but his god. It was too hard to meet those cold amber eyes which seemed to burn into his very soul. People often use the expression if looks could kill, but none of them had any idea what that really meant, because none of them could possibly looked into a gaze like the one Kira was giving his follower. The being before him carried enough hate to make any other person in the world shake and wish they were dead. But to Teru...it was worse. Worse because he deserved it, and he knew it. The eyes of death were watching him, knowing he'd made a mistake! "God..." He started intending to wail his feeble apologize and pleas for forgiveness. He was not going to beg for his life, as frightened as he was Mikami felt in his heart that he didn't deserve to live. He didn't care if his life was spared, but if Kira would only say he was forgiven.

Light glowered down at the man who would not meet his gaze. He had never been this angry before in his life. He couldn't believe what had almost happened because of Mikami's disobedience. "I told you not to use the Death Note until today!" His voice came through clenched teeth, he was not shouting, just seething with intense anger. Light angrily snatched the death note out of the man's near trembling hands, but did not use it. He was too angry even to write. Instead he slapped Mikami hard across the face, hard enough to send the man sprawling.

When the notebook was taken from his hands, his breath was nearly stolen with it. He'd really messed up, but he couldn't help it! He was trying to do the right thing using the Death Note to kill Takada, he had only been trying to help. All he had ever done had been in Kira's service. Light's words cut through his very being like a knife, forcing his whole body to tremble just slightly. It was sinking in now, that his life would soon be over, and fear was creeping into his heart.

He was a dead man. Even if he had tried so hard to do right by justice and his god, it didn't matter. Nothing did, not the fact that he had been Kira's true servant, or that he used the notebook for good, because he had failed when there was no room for error. He was a dead man.

His head began to raise slightly, his eyes tilting upward, just before the hand made contact with his face. The blow was fierce and caught him off guard, it seemed sting more than anything he'd ever felt. Knocked off balance his body even hit something as cold as his god's face, the cold cement floor of the ware house. He looked up at his god, trying to explain that he had to use the Death Note, Takada had to be killed, but Light cut off his words.

"I took care of Takada. You have so little faith in me. You're disobedience almost cost everything!" Now he was screaming, looking almost ghoulish as he did so, so full of anger.

Mikami did not stay down or cower, and certainly wouldn't fight back. Instead he brought himself up from the ground, staying on his knees out of respect. His head lowered as he was berated, much like a child would. He couldn't even ask for forgiveness! Light didn't give him a chance to speak. Instead he simply continued to berate him, screaming as he hit Mikami again. Part of Light wanted to forget about using the death note all together, and simply beat the other to death with his bare hands, or a belt. Light liked that idea, and found he wanted very much to whip the man with his leather belt until he was bleeding mess. It felt good to hit him, good to release his anger.

The assault stopped soon enough however. Light grew tired of hitting him. His hands grew sore from the force of his blows. He would kill him now, with the death note, no need to be particularly cruel. After all Light had still won, there was that fact. Mikami had been useful. Besides this, Mikami was so pitiful. He reminded Light of a dog he'd seen once. It was a stray and some kids were hitting it, and it just stood there and took it. The dog hadn't tried to bite, and even though it cowered before each blow, closing its eyes closing as it lowered its head, after it had been hit, it still tried to lift it head to the boys, longing to be petted. Light had chased the kids off, he was older than them, and he had petted the poor thing. Even after so much abuse it still craved human touch and was grateful. Looking down at Mikami now, Light felt some pity which stayed his hand.

Light simply stood back for a moment catching his breath and regaining his composure before reaching out to Mikami and gently cupping his face with one hand. Of course this was not real mercy. Kira was cruel and unforgiving, not merciful. Mikami's death might not be painful and drawn out, but he would die. Mikami's had been useful, but he was no longer needed. "Will you follow orders now Mikami?" Light smirked he would order Mikami to write his own name in the Death Note.


	3. Chapter 3

Searching his god's face as his own was gently cupped in Light's soft hands, Mikami's hands rose and very gently he gripped the man's shirt as he silently asked for forgiveness. Was it possible, Kira had forgiven him? That question, would he follow orders now? Kira was giving him a second chance. A smile formed on his lips, his head nodding against Light's reassuring hand. "I'll do whatever god asks of me." He said almost at once, agreeing to do whatever Kira wished without a second thought on the matter. Kira was all he really had.

Light looked down at the man clinging to his shirt. It seemed as though Mikami wanted to bury his head in Light's shirt and weep. He was so like a child or a dog really. The way he had whimpered when Light struck him, then looked up hesitantly yet still longing for his masters touch. With his other hand Light reached down, petting Mikami as he would a dog, or as he could comfort a child. Light's thin graceful hands ran through the man's silken ebony hair comforting him with his touch.

Mikami closed his eyes in thanks, his entire body relaxed against the hand. His head tilted upward, his body language was a silent plea for Light to never stop. All he wanted was to feel Light's gentle touch. He would never ask for such a thing of course. If Kira wanted to give him something, he'd happily take it, gratefully, but even if he wanted more he would never ask for anything. God gave what he wanted to give, and asked for much in return, because he was god. Mikami would never have a problem giving anything to god, even his life. Kira was his life! Still, Mikami wanted to live, and stay at Kira's side serving him. Opening his eyes again at Light's words, he wordlessly prayed that Kira would keep him, like a stray dog.

Mikami should have known that Kira is not a forgiving God, for the man seemed to know Light's wishes so well. He had been such a good choice, almost until the end. Then, he had failed, and that was unforgivable. Besides he'd out lived his use anyway. Light thought that perhaps Mikami knew this, or part of him did. He didn't bother to plea, Light was pleased by this. Mikami never asked for anything, he just gave. "and if I ask you to write your own name in the death note?" The tone of his silken voice was almost loving, so warm and gentle.

Mikami knew that how grave his mistake had been, how close he had come to failing Lord Kira. If Light hadn't taken the time to think of the other notebook, they'd be dead. He already knew what was going to be asked of him, one hand left Light's shirt, dropping to his own front pocket. He took out his pen, holding it up silently as he stared into Kira's eyes. "I'll do it without a second thought..."

Light smiled, it was just as he had thought. Mikami was his puppet and would do whatever Light wanted. Misa had been that way as well, but never quite to the extent that Mikami was. Misa worshiped Kira, but it was in the same blind obsessive way that other girl's worshiped rock stars. True Misa agreed with Kira's ideals, she loved Kira for avenging her parents, but she didn't love Light for that reason alone. She didn't love him as a god. She wanted Light like she would any other boy who caught her fancy, if any other had the way he had. It was base infatuation, and desire. Misa was like a girl who knew nothing of sports obsessing over an athlete. David Beckham is so great. Do you like soccer? No I just like Beckham. Misa's affection was idiotic fan worship combined with obsessive crush.

That was one of the reasons he disliked her so much. Well he had little tolerance for stupid people, but more than that, it was the fact she claimed to support him, but she was just needy. Misa would do what he told her only if he said he loved her, if he would act as her boyfriend. She wanted something from him. More than that, she wanted him, almost like a trophy, she wanted Light to be hers.

Mikami was entirely unlike Misa, he did not worship Light, he worshiped Kira because he believed in what Kira was doing. Unlike Misa he would never ask for anything, he wanted nothing but to serve. Mikami truly saw him as God. Light had worked hard to cultivate that image, but had never really been able to enjoy what it would mean to be a god to someone before. This was the first time that he revealed himself as Kira to someone who would worship him, and ask nothing in return. Even Takada, who was better than Misa at least, had wanted something in return. She had wanted him as a man, not a god, and wanted him to give her power.

Light knelt down so he was face to face with Mikami and placed a chaste kiss on the other man's lips. The kiss had not been an act of affection. It was the kiss of death. In the Italian American Mafia if a member was going to be executed they would be kissed by the boss as a sign of this. It meant you were about to be killed. The tradition went back to Judas kissing Christ to betray him. Light always thought it was poetic. It amused him that Mikami blushed.

Of course Mikami hadn't understood what the kiss meant. All he could focus on was Kira and his actions, not so much the thought process behind what Light had done...just the fact that it had happened. Kira's lips had been against his own. Closing his eyes, a faint blush crept over his cheeks from the kiss. He didn't understand, in fact it seemed impossible. This kiss, the look in Light's eyes, appreciative almost. Was God pleased that he had given himself up? Opening his eyes again, the man shyly licked his lips, thanking Kira quietly for the reward, for that is what it seemed to him, that kiss. For now he realized that he had wanted it, wanted such a favor as to kiss the lips of his god. He'd never even thought it possible that it could happen, but it had...and it left him wishing for more. A glimmer of hope entered Mikami's mind, that perhaps he would be spared after all, that Kira was merely testing his loyalty, was the kiss a sign of reprieve?

These hopes were soon dashed, as Light calmly took out one of the death notes and opened it. However instead of giving it to him Light took the pen from Mikgami. This confused Mikami for a moment. Did Kira really intend to spare him? It was impossible, Kira's servant knew his master, and knew that Kira wouldn't suffer him to live. He did not deserve to live, not after his failure. Did Kira not trust him to have the honor to take his own life? Was this his final shame?

Of course, Light didn't trust him. As loyal as Mikami was, he wouldn't hand him the death note. Light was too careful to trust anyone that fully. If Mikgami had any sense he would write Light's name down the moment Light gave him the death note rather than his own. It's what Light would have done if their positions were reversed. So to insure that Mikami had no such temptation of betrayal; Light would write the name himself. Light would never give a death note to anyone who knew his name and could save their own life by ending his. That was how Light thought, it wasn't that he didn't trust Mikami, it was that he couldn't understand anyone loving or caring so much as to forfeit their own life. He knew people did it, but he could never understand such people.

Light opened the book, the pen's tip had just reached the paper, when, just as he was about to write the name, he paused. Light looked down at the other, Mikami knew was about to die, there was beauty in how serene he looked despite this fact. In the way he submitted to Light absolutely. Mikami was so loyal. It amazed Light how calmly he sat awaiting his execution. This man was so willing to do nothing to save himself; he did not fight, beg, or run. It impressed Light, and he thought on how well Mikami had served him over all. Truly Mikami was the best servant he ever had, and perhaps he could still be a useful tool.

After all, it might be hard to find another who worked as well as he did. Mikami was so like Light himself, they thought alike, had the same ideals, and besides all this Mikami had the eyes. Even if he did find another servant if need arose for one, Light was convinced that not everyone would be so willing to hand over half their life. Besides, he would need some help at the moment, to continue the next phase of his plan. Light closed the book, "Teru, you have been so good, so loyal, and god rewards the righteous."

Mikami's eyes grew wide when the notebook was closed, a look of utter shock coming to his face. He stared at Kira, not understanding, and then realized...he'd been given another chance? It was more than he would have dared dream, it was more than he thought he deserved. "God...you'll let me continue to serve you?" he breathed, lowering his head shyly, his hands gripping the other's shirt again. He wanted to cry tears of joy, to shout his praise and declare his devotion at the top of lungs. However, he managed to maintain his composure, it was only proper. "God...I thank you for this chance...I'll continue to serve until I am no longer worthy of such an honor."

Light had never spared a life like this before, and was surprised that it felt good. Not the mercy itself, but the power. Light knew well how good power could feel. With the Death Note he had the power to kill, but now he saw that the power over life and death also gave him the power to give life through sparing someone. The was truly the power of a god. Light smiled angelically down at the older man, "I know Teru, I'm glad I chose you. You do not deserve this chance, but I am kind. I am an understanding god. You have only ever wished to serve me, and now it is the eve of the birth of my new world. You helped make it so with your service, so I want you to see it. I want you to continue to help me."


	4. Chapter 4

Mikami was the perfect tool. Light knew that there could still be opposition, having an ally with shiginami eyes was not something to be thrown away lightly. Besides with Mikami's help Kira could be more effective, there would be twice as many judgments, Mikami could help Light judge those whose names he couldn't get, and assist with judging so that he would not have to do it all the time. Mikami still had his uses, and unlike Misa, he was agreeably submissive and wouldn't make demands.

"I understand, god. I am not worthy, I do not deserve such kindness as you have shown me...but I appreciate it deeply. I'll do anything I can to enforce Kira's law and pass god's word!" He wouldn't say he wanted to stay with Kira. He did want to, in fact he desperately wanted to stay with Kira, it was incredible to be the presence of his god. All he wanted was to be at his side serve him; he wanted to continue being used by his god, in any way he could be used. Even if Kira used him as a vent for anger and frustration ...he'd take it all to make his god feel better. Of course he would help with the killing, that was a pleasure, but then again, any service for Kira was pleasure. "I'll do anything for you."

"I know," was Light's only reply to the other's pledge, because he did know. He knew that Mikami would do literally anything for him. "Now there is work to be done," mused Light. He was thinking of many things. Mostly about the fact it would be suspicious if he was the only one of the investigation team to survive. Of course there was no one left to oppose him, but he could never be too sure, or too careful. It would be best if Yagami Light died as far as the world was concerned. It would be convenient, no one would suspect a dead man, and he could spend his time focused on being Kira. An added benefit would be that he wouldn't have to deal with Misa anymore. He had considered killing her, but if she suddenly died now it would be suspicious, but if he died, no one would think anything of it. His family, he would miss them, but who needs family when you're god.

All you need is followers. Light smiled at Mikami.

"I need you to burn all the bodies, leave some recognizable if you can, others just ashes, so not all the bodies can be identified, just some, that way the police will infer identities, oh, and use the death note to bring a criminal here, he'll bring the gasoline can and douse himself with it, then just sit and burn, make sure he isn't recognize able, write in the death note that the fire will spread to the warehouse and a cause a partial collapse which will crush him destroying his face, no dental records. Everyone connected to the Kira investigation will die this day." He reached into his coat pocket pulling out a picture and name of a man who had beaten his wife to death in a drunken rage the in the early hours of that very morning. This he handed to Mikami, along with the death note and his pen.

Mikami's nod told Light he understood. Light continued, "Then I want you to spread the word. I want the world to know who died here today. I want them to see every investigators name, including Yagami Light who was acting as L for the past four years, in the papers and on the TV news." Light laughed, Yagami Light was dead, and he was Kira. "I will take care of some last minute arrangements, then I will come to you again, my first disciple."

"Yes, god." he bowed his head, smiling to himself as he thought of what he had been ordered to do. Being accepted by god was a glorious thing, and something he'd never take lightly again. It was wonderful that he could be of help. The brilliance of Light's plan added to his happiness, god thought of all things. Mikami had known that what had happened here that day would have to be hidden. No one could know that only Yagami Light survived. In addition Kira needed to be safe from those who knew him as Light. Or else Light would surely be a target of investigation and accusation! If that had been allowed to happen then eventually they would be caught...but there was no need to worry because god always knew what to do, all Mikami had do was trust in him, for, like always, Kira had a plan. It was a plan that would shock the world.

The instructions he gave his eager wide eyed acolyte was only the first part of Light's plan, after all what was a victory without some fireworks. After he left here Light intended to return to the investigation center to gather some clothes and other personal effects. Of course he had to personally ensure that all data on Kira stored in the investigation headquarter's computers was wiped, just to be sure in case anything survived the explosion. Then that very evening a criminal would strap himself with homemade bombs and blow himself up along with the head quarters. The man he chose had been arrested for making pipe bombs and car bombs before, so he was capable, Light had found him just for this purpose. To be especially sure he had emailed him instructions. The attack would be blamed on Kira supporters, no doubt.

Nothing would remain of the Kira investigation.

Light planned it out perfectly, the attack would not occur until 5:47 that evening. This would give Light plenty of time to get what he needed from the head quarters, and to say his goodbyes to it, to his life. Everything would go exactly as planned.

Light turned to go, but paused turning back noticing that the black haired attorney had made no move to rise, "you can get up now Mikami," he said with a slight chuckle.

Mikami stood up straight, he ran a hand through his hair, smoothing out his shirt and straightening his tie as he watched Kira. He bowed to his god, thanking him silently for the title that had been given him, first disciple. Being the first to follow god was an honor! He was Mikami Teru, disciple, acolyte, priest, servant, tool, puppet, he was anything to Kira that Kira asked him to be, he would be everything if it pleased god.

Light vanished out the door of the warehouse. it was only after he had vanished from sight that Mikami turned away from gazing after him. Then he turned and walked toward the dead bodies, looking them over and considering a moment before deciding it better not to move them. That might make someone suspicious...Instead he went in search of the correct tools, deciding who to make more recognizable...and who to leave as nothing but ashes. And when that was done, he came back with the proper tools, and did just as Kira had told him. He would have to burn the bodies himself to ensure it was done properly, only after that was completed would he use the death note to call the man in the picture there to burn himself, by the time he arrived Mikami would be long gone.

The world would think Yagami Light died with the others at the ware house. One more victim along with the countless other names he began writing down when he reached the investigation team's computers. Before wiping the computers he would eliminate anyone who had worked in the Kira investigation. That would send a powerful message to anyone who considered opposing him in the future. He was not unnecessarily vindictive, he didn't like taking innocent lives, so he did not target those connected to investigators, besides he wouldn't kill his own family unless he absolutely had to. Besides, only those who committed crimes or stood against god needed to fear Kira.

Fear, yes there would be fear, after today, more so than ever. Every life he had taken in judgment had served as a message to those who would threaten peace, today was the greatest message of all, threaten Kira, threaten peace or justice, and you would be destroyed. Today Kira would declare victory.


	5. Chapter 5

This was the dawn of the new era, Kira's kingdom would come. As for Light himself, it was important that he not be seen until he was forgotten. That would be easy enough. It wasn't as though Yagami Light was well known or stood out. He just had to avoid people who knew him well. However his name would be on the news along with other dead, and possibly his face. Then there was his connection the Misa, celebrity tabloids and magazines would probably love to shine the spot light on the mourning widow, and that would bring more attention to Light Yagami. It was unlikely he'd be recognized in a crowd walking down the street, but for now it was best to keep out of sight

Light planned to make his way to Mikami's house before the news broke so there would less chance of him being recognized by anyone. He would have plenty of time; he'd planned it all out. Even with the time it took complete his business at the head quarters, it would still be hours before the story was out. Light took his time, he was careful to get all he needed, and to be thorough in all he did. Then Light lingered for a while saying his goodbyes. He wandered the empty hall ways; there was silence except for the echo of his own feet.

This place was empty, dead. All who worked here were gone, dead. L had been the first, now they all had joined him, dead. This place seemed almost eerie, almost haunted. Of course Light didn't believe in such things. No heaven, hell, or ghosts to trouble you. Light looked at the door of the bedroom they had once shared when they were forced to share a room because of the handcuffs. Wandering onward, he passed there stairwell where L had helped his dry his feet after Light caught him standing in the rain to listen to distant bells. Sometimes Light felt like L was haunting him.

Well not anymore. It was over, he could put everything behind him. His old life, that was as dead as everything else that had been here once, the investigation, the people, and Light. He was Kira now, and it was best he buried who he used to be. He would have no more connections to anyone from that life. Yagami Light was dead, with the rest. When the bomb went up and flames consumed this place as flames would consume the bodies of the men back in the warehouse, it would be a funeral pyre for them all. "Rest in peace L," Light whispered, you're dead and gone, "Mogi, Matsuda, Ide, Aizawa," Light paused taking a breath, "father, you too, all gone in this, goodbye. Let Light Yagami die with you."

He turned, and left, determined to let it all go, let it all die, and cleanly walk into his new life, he was reborn and with him the world, Kira's perfect new world.

As he made his way to Mikami's house Light was careful that his face hidden by a sweatshirt, he could never be too cautious. Of course Light didn't make it obvious, or behave suspiciously, but he was careful, no one noticed or followed him. Light smirked to himself, and laughed, not that there was anyone left to follow him. There was nothing left to fear, but still he would be careful.

He reached Mikami's apartment and knocked, hoping the other was home. Of course, even if he had to wait for him to return, waiting here he wouldn't look too suspicious. He was just a young man in a hooded sweatshirt with a backpack, which wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. It was fine to stand here. Light told himself as he waited for Mikami to come to the door. Everything was going well.

Light closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to slow his heart beat. He needed to remain calm. So he thought on how well things had gone today. Now everything had been completed. He glanced at his watch, within an hour the fire department and police would all attending to sight of the bombing. It would be a media circus, so little crime to report on these days, and there had never been attack of the likes of this here. Reporters would be eager for news, and they would get the story of the century.

Mikami had insured that by doing exactly what god had asked. By the end of the night, the names of the investigators who died, Light's name among them, would be front page news all over Japan, hell all over the world. Front page story: Kira's victory, all involved in Kira investigation die. It was simply perfect! Mikami just knew Kira would be pleased by the reaction of the world, certainly this victory would call more loyal followers, and there would jubilation all around the world. Those related to the Kira case were dead...and Kira would be passing judgment forever! Thy kingdom come, thy will be done.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikami had only beaten Light there by an hour or so. Once he returned him he set about insuring that it was immaculate, it had to be perfect for his god. It made sense that he should offer his home to Light. After all Kira must not be seen by any who knew him as Light. With the investigation teams destroyed there was no record Mikami had ever been suspected, and Mikami had no connection to Light, so it was safe for Kira to stay here. No one would come looking, if there was anyone left who would dare to trouble Kira still. It was really a perfect set up, having Kira here, as a prosecutor Mikami had access to police records on criminals, even the ones that weren't reported. He would give this information to Kira, and insure that Kira had anything he wished.

Mikami hastily went to answer the door when he heard the knick. He was so nervous to be in the presence of his god once more he could scarcely breathe. He barely finished changing clothes, the clothes he had been wearing smelled faintly of gasoline and smoke, so they had to be washed. He had donned professional attire once more; it would only do since he was entertaining someone of such great importance, god himself. He fumbled with his tie as he ran towards the door.

He did not fling it open but rather opened just enough as the chain lock would allow to who it was, then hastily he shut the door to undo the chain before opening it the rest of the way. "Come in." he said as he bowed slightly before stepping back from the door a bit, simply waiting to close it again. God was in his home! Mikami's heart was hammering inside his chest, he was overjoyed at the thought, but he retained composure, and did not say speak at all save to beckon his god inside lest he lose control of himself. He knew he must be quiet until that door was shut.

Mikami was more control now, less crazed with religious fervor. Well it made since that he would be calm. This wasn't life, and death, they had won. However Light could still see adoration in his eyes, even though he was perfectly poised and controlled, behind the calm respectful demeanor Light guessed the man was fighting the urge to grovel at his feet. That wouldn't do yet, not until the door was closed.

Light smiled at him, and reflected that he was glad that he'd kept Mikami around. This man understood him perfectly, his plans, his desires. Except for the one nearly fatal mistake, he had always been perfect. That one mistake, was horrible, Light had wanted to kill him for it, but now was glad he had thought better of it. His tool was still useful. It wasn't really mercy and Light never cared about those he used. Even without that mistake Light was prepared all along to kill Mikami, when his use was over. Mikami the other understood that, he accepted it gladly, and perhaps that was why his life had been spared, that and the fact he was useful, not to mention trustworthy.

Mikami would kill himself before he would betray Light. He would remain faithful and useful, and want nothing in return. He didn't have to be manipulated, as some of Light's tools had been, just instructed. Mikami's mind was so like Light's own. As Light entered the apartment, taking it in he found even Mikami's home suited him.

It was a small apartment, well decorated, but Spartan. Orderly, it existed primarily as a place to work, and sleep. A place of necessity, although neat and well decorated, it was more like a model of what a home would look like as opposed to an actual home. It was too neat, too immaculate, to be a real home that was actually lived in. Mikami did live here of course, but his sort of life was an almost monastic existence even before he became Kira's tool.

After taking in the small residence, he turned to his servant.

Once Light was inside, safe from any wandering eyes that may have been there, he closed the door. Once the door was closed and locked, Mikami turned, lowering himself before for his god. He stared up at Kira wide eyed, even after meeting, speaking with him. He still wasn't over the wonder of it. Here was his god in the flesh before him. Mikami life had indeed been somewhat monastic, for he had always been a servant of justice; justice was all he had ever wished for. Even as a child. Of course he was not without desire, pleasing Kira was important as well, god was the most important thing to Mikami, because god was the one who would insure justice on this earth. If justice was served Mikami would be happy, but was be more than pleased that god had recognized him as a servant of justice. This chance, serving god, it was his greatest pleasure and to be here now kneeling before him when Kira was pleased, it was the greatest thing he had ever known. His left hand came over his heart as his head lowered, respecting the being before him.

"God," the word was softly spoken but Mikmai's voice rang with religious fervor. He was almost trembling with, he was happy and excited, his wide eyes glistening with tears of joy. His heart was filled with intense rapture. It was ecstasy to be before his god like this. God was in his house, god was pleased with him now, and it was all he wanted.  
Light looked do on him, a little taken a back by this. Mikami's breaths were rapid, Light was sure his heart was racing, the look he had seen in those eyes, before they were lowered before him in reverence, was incredibly intense. This was unadulterated adoration, more than that, this was worship. The look of surprise on Light's face shifted to a contented smirk, he could get used to this. He stepped closer, reaching out to run a hand through Mikami's hair as he had before, then moved his hand down to gently cup the man's face, lifting it gently so the other was looking at him.

Mikami looked up, completely captivated by Light's continence. Here was god, looking on him, pleased with him, answering the prayers he would not voice by showing him this sign of favor. He gently grasped Light's hand leaning his against it, nuzzling it slightly, before taking it Kira's hand in both of his and lowering his head once more to lean his forehead against that hand in an act of submission, then to kiss it in an act of adoration, "my god," he breathed. He didn't know if that was the right thing to do, if the action was proper, part of him was terrified he would some offend the other but it just felt right. He wanted so much to give some sign of his fealty, his adulation.

Kira allowed it, he did not pull away or rebuke him, just softly said, "you may rise now Teru, my dear acolyte. " Light liked playing god, no not playing, being. So he did not mind the veneration he was shone, in fact he encouraged it. Mikami was not being clingy in the way Misa had been, not in an annoying away, this was different. The passion in this fervor, the benediction in his voice as he called Light god, it was so pure, and to be the object of this adoration, to be god, was wonderful, Light wanted it.

Mikami stood, "welcome to my home," he said stepping forward in a gesture to let Kira know he was welcome to do whatever he wished and to act as though this home were his, and truly it was Kira's because all Mikami had belonged to his god. He hoped this placed pleased Kira, it wasn't the place for celebration. It barely had any form of entertainment...just the television, a laptop sitting on a desk in the corner. Paperwork was filed neatly on his coffee table, more of those men who deserved to die by Kira's word. "Can I get you anything?" he asked quietly, watching his god with joyful eyes. "Is there anything I can do, anything at all?"

Light had worked so hard to become god or the new world. Yet it would take some getting used to, being with someone who truly worshiped him, to have someone so eager to serve his every whim. It was not that he didn't like it, of course, he did like it. This was exactly what he wanted, to be god, well this and justice. The whole world would be perfect now, no wars, no crime, and everyone would worship him, just as Mikami did. "not at the moment," Light place a hand on Teru's shoulder. "Teru, you have done so well, I am sure of it." On the way over, he had heard the voices speaking of it. The whole world was in an uproar. Light couldn't wait to sit and watch it all unfold. He moved away from Teru, taking a seat a large easy chair in front of the TV. "come, Teru, lets watch it all unfold.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikami followed Light but did not take a seat, merely standing, staring. He couldn't help it, it was just so hard to tear his gaze from Light's visage. He fought with himself more and more, fought with the hysteric zeal that was building within his heart. It was all he could do to restrain the tears of happiness or mad laughter of glee.

The lawyer tried so hard to retain his poise. He had broken down once on his knees before his lord, he did not want to remain a sobbing mess. Mikami was a passionate man, but never one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. He was too serious for that, emotions could be so frivolous. Yet now they were raging within him like boiling water about to spill over at any second, and it felt nearly impossible to hold them in. God, his god, was right here with him.

How was he supposed to behave in such a presence? This was God. God was everything. God...was all that was left, and all he ever wanted or needed. All his life, all he was, none of it mattered except that he had served Kira, given all he his mind, and heart to him.

Mikami stood next to Kira, awaiting for his word. He didn't even know where he should sit in his own home, not daring to do anything unless bidden. His face was calm, he had wiped away to tears from earlier, his façade was that of someone in complete control. He knew well how to be stoic, years of trial law had taught him well how to retain composure. Besides, he was sure that this is how Kira would want him to be, so he would not disapoint.

Light turned on the TV, and immediately they were both illuminated by the flickering light as the pandemonium which now gripped the local channels were broad casting the news, alternating between the lead story itself, those who died, Kira's victory, and their reactions.

The first story they caught was a report detailing Kira's victories, those who had died, the full story of the investigation teams and Kira's ultimate victory. Light smiled to see that his plan had been carried out to the letter. The world would know now that there was no one left to oppose him. When he saw his own name read amongst the dead, this made him laughed. Everything was perfect. Although he grew somber when they mentioned the original L. Mikami had given the press the information that Light Yagami had been acting as L, since the real L was dead. Somehow the press had found information on L, death records, so they had found and released name. It didn't matter now. L Lawiet, a picture, the world knew, because the story was over.

Years ago, he had laughed at L's grave, because he thought victory was secure then, because he had won, and it was ecstasy. Now however, Light quieted, a moment of silence, he respected L. He had never respected Near or Mello they were just pests that needed to be exterminated. But L, L he wanted to beat because L had been a true rival, and a worthy adversary. Light had realised that after he was gone, and secretly yearned for the challenge, and seeing how unworthy his sucessors were, realized that truly L merrited some respect.

Mikami understood how Kira felt with L. L had deserved death for challenging god and standing in the way of his divine justice, but L believed in justice himself, he had been a good man, misguided is all. Kira obviously saw him as worthy of respect, so Mikami lowered his head in respect to him as well. If god thought he was worthy, then it was so.

Then names of the other members of the investigation team flashed, they had chosen to oppose Kira, they had gotten what they deserved. Light almost regretted Matsuda. The man was nothing but a school boy, a fool, innocent to a fault. However, he had understood what Kira was trying to do, if things had been different he might have turned to Light's side. Sadly he had never supported Kira. Too bad, he could have backed out and lived. Too bad for them all, his former colleagues his "friends". L's voice resounded from his memory, "Light-kun is my first real friend".

Light didn't need friends, a God didn't need friends.

He had the world and he had justice, everything he had ever wanted. The television cut to an interview with his own family. His mother had lost her husband and only son to the Kira case, she just stood there looking shocked, broken, his sister Sayu beside her, saying that people should still stand even now. It saddened Light. He didn't want to have to kill her. No, it shouldn't be a crime just to speak against Kira, not yet, that would encourage insurgence. Light changed the channel, to something easier to watch, he wanted to be happy, it was his victory after all. So he stopped on footage showing the reaction that people were having to the news.

Mikami watched a faint smile on his face, just a hint of a smirk. Those who were not followers of Kira were in a state of panic. And the Kira followers...well...they were in a state of jubilation. So was Mikami's own heart, for at last Kira's word was law, unchallenged. It was Kira's world. He watched as the camera panned over crowds in the street shouting their praises, god had come to them... saved them, saved the world, Mikami's gaze shifted back to Light. How wonderful to be here with him, it was incredable, god was here, god was sitting in his chair while he stood at the right hand of the lord.

Light laughed with delight as he watched the flashing images on the television. This was it, this was victory. He had won, absolutely, and no one would stand in his way. His laugh was wild as he let his delight show clearly. Mikami grinned widely, almost madly, sharing his god's joy.

He did not laugh along, for this was not his victory, and the glory belonged only to god. The part he played in it was merely his duty. He had done justice for god. He didn't need to take pride in it, he only took joy in the work he did, and in Kira's exaltation. Still, part of Mikami wished he could shout out loud, sing out the praises to Kira, as so many people were doing in the streets, all around the world in every language, they were shouting their joy, their thanks, their praise, glory be to Kira, Mikami wished to join the call, to shout the loudest.

Mikami believed that his life's purpose was to serve justice, Kira was justice, and so he would serve god with his life. He would do whatever it took to please god, no matter what god asked of him, no matter what it took, he'd do it. Because in the end he'd be saved and die by Kira's hand or if he was not that lucky... he would die by his own hand. He'd die before he let anything happen to god. Kira was...the world.

On the television, the report changed. During the chaos of people taking to the streets in celebration, a riot had broken out. Police had it under control, but there were looters taking advantage of the chaos. The camera was shaky as it panned over to a group of men raiding an electronics store. Mikami took the death note and a pen from inside his jacket, Mikami knelt down, using the coffee table to write.

With his shiginami eyes he saw their names, and one by one wrote them down, "eliminate! Eliminate! Eliminate!" As he wrote the names, he pressed his pen deeply into the paper, writing with intense focus, just as Light himself wrote, and which each name he chanted, eliminate like a mantra.

Light watched him, captivated by this intensity, this passion. Then he lifted his eyes, along with his minion to see the men fall dead in their tracks, clutching their chests as they died. The footage would be replayed, if anyone else thought of try something like this, this would be their warning. The Kira supporters in the streets were crying their praises louder than ever.

Light was overwhelmed with joy, mad with it, drunk on it. In this state of elation, he wanted just to celebrate. He found he wanted drink for the first time in his life. Just to let go, and give himself up entirely to revelry. Instead he found himself looking Mikami. He had chosen the man for many reasons, but Light could not deny part of it had been his looks. Mikami was a perfect choice in every way, he lived life for justice, he was physically impeccable and served Kira so well. The intensity Light saw in him as he rendered justice made him all the more perfect in Light's eyes.

Now as he laughed almost drunkenly, he wanted to sink down beside the other and kiss him, kiss him in sheer joy. Just to let go for a moment. All these years of planning, every move he made part of his scheme, every action a carefully planned out facade. His existence had been focused to the point of being monastic. He had remained controlled, always acting. Now he could simply be himself, be Kira, and be purely elated. So without thinking, he leaned downward to where Mikami was kneeling and taking his head in both hands turned his followers face to his own then kissed him hard on the mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

When Light pulled back from this kiss, his mind was swimming, he was almost as surprised by his own action. Why had done that, it was just a thoughtless action in a moment of near childish glee. He didn't know if it would be right to behave like that towards his follower, he was God after all, but it was just a sign of joy nothing more. Light sat back, coolly, as though nothing at all had happened. Then said "I very pleased with you,"

That's all Mikami needed to hear, he grinned, "I'm glad I can make you happy." Glad that he had pleased god, because god had given him so much, god had begun to do what he always dreamed, the given him the chance to help in this action, it was all he had ever wanted in life. He understood Light's actions perfectly, of course, as he always seemed to be able to. He understood Kira's mind, just as L had the ability to, and his own mind was so similar to Light's. God was elated, and why shouldn't he be, this was his victory. He understood that Light would want to celebrate, Mikami himself wanted to celebrate, because from this day forward justice and righteousness would rule, Kira would rule. He wanted to laugh out loud.

"Drinks," suggested Light, the enthusiasm in the air was contagious, "lets toast together." Light had never really been a drinking man, for drinking was indulgent, and he had lived his life too focused on achievement to indulge in frivolous things. However, tonight he would let go and celebrate, it couldn't hurt.

Mikami was like Light in that regard as well. He didn't drink, or indulge. He was singularly focused on his work as a servant of justice. In college he had ceaselessly studied to get into the best Law school he could, then his life had been study, and after wards his life had been work. He worked, exercised, slept, took his meals, and lived his life in a very ordered scheduled way that left no room for real enjoyment. He lived with purpose, and truly he did not have a life as much as he had a purpose. Well now his purpose in life had nearly been achieved, he would continue to work for it, for god, of course, but this was a triumph. He, like Light, wanted this indulgence too; he wanted to celebrate because for the first time there was an occasion truly worthy of it.

Besides, he took Light's suggestion as an order, and would of course do anything his god asked. So hastily he rose and headed towards the kitchen. He did have a liqueur cabinet, so that is he ever entertained coworkers in his home he would have something to offer them. Selecting a bottle and two shot glasses, he returned to Kira pouring a drink and offering the glass to him first before pouring his own.

Light took the glass and stood, "what do you want to drink to?"

"To you, to your glory, to victory, to justice,"

"To the world," added Light.

Mikami smiled, and together they raised their glasses and downed their shots. The liquor burned, and neither man was accustomed to the sensation. Yet both managed not to choke, though they could not hide their grimaces.

"Another, one more shot each, I don't think they'll be a night like this again," said Light laughing slightly. Everything was so perfect right now, he was drunk already without any liquor, yet he wanted to drink. Having never the desire or occasion to binge before, he felt tonight was a perfect time. He was childish, he knew it, but elation clouds the minds even of the most brilliant. "The whole world, all of my supporters are celebrating. Why shouldn't we?" Light grinned, "let's scream it out, together, we've won!" He was not loud enough that they might be over heard. But the whole city was in an uproar. Celebrating like it was New Year, it was more than that, and it was the dawn of a new world. "this is victory, we've done it."

Mikami grinned "We've won." Mikami laughed quietly, turning his eyes to Kira. "God has won!" He'd never forget the look in those eyes, the look of pure satisfaction. He'd helped Kira win! This was the happiest he ever felt, and so he poured another shot for each of them. They raised their glasses once more and downed the burning liquid, and then Light sat back, placing his glass on the table. Mikami remained standing, respectful as ever.  
"Come here," Light said, "sit down by me,"

Mikami obeyed, sitting at Light's feet. Turning to look up at him he said "Thank you, god, for allowing me to sit with you," Truly he still couldn't fathom that he was worthy, Kira was wonderful, Kira was justice, Kira was god, Kira was everything, and it was such an honor to be allowed here with him now. He looked at the television the ongoing reports, it made him happy, but he found himself wanting to look only at his god. So he stood for a moment to turn to Light, and then lowered to his knees, keeping his head bowed for a moment before looking up at Light adoringly. He hoped that Kira would allow it.

Light did not object, but rather looked down on his follower smiling. It was still strange to be worshiped so, to be looked at with such adoration, it was so intense it was almost unnervingly. However, he allowed it, he reveled in it. He leaned forward taking the remote from the coffee table, and turning off the television, then he reached out to run his hands through the others hair once more. "you are my angel Mikami,"

His body perfectly relaxed. Mikami's mind was not yet clouded from drink, and not so clouded from joy as to forget what Kira was capable of. He knew despite the praise he was given now, that he had everything to fear from this man... that in the end Light would be the one to kill him, eventually, and yet...he did nothing to show he would be afraid no matter what was to come. For now, his god was pleased, and all would be right with the world. He'd accept praise, touches, anything! He wanted any sign of approval his god would give. Closing his eyes, tilting his head up like a dog wanting his master's touch. He was just that. Kira's dog, though he was being called an angel.  
Light continued, "You are my first disciple Teru, my loyal and trusted servant. You will my angel, my herald to the word. No one must know that we have met of course, but all will believe you do my will. We'll find another spokes person. Kira must not be misunderstood. Only the wicked need live in fear, or those who oppose me. However, some zealots might do stupid things in the name of Kira; they could be dangerous, as are possible imposter's. You've judged the likes of those before, so I trust you to deal with them. You will continue to live as my eyes and serve as my hands,"

All the plans would be fulfilled, nothing more to worry about, no more challenges would arise. "We should move beyond just criminals, find those who are simply unjust. The factory owners who employ children to make profit, the CEOs of the companies that own the factories and turn a blind eye. As for criminals, you have access to the names even the media doesn't release. Isn't it wonderful Teru?"  
Mikami nodded, then turned his head slightly, lowering his head to the other's lap as he listened to him muse one their plans. "Oh god thank you, for everything you give to me."

Light smiled as he continued to pet him. "There will be so much to do, but for now, let's just enjoy this night."As Light mused on his plans for the future, his mind wandered to other desires. He looked down at the man before him, and knew that he would give anything he asked, for he had given his mind, body, and soul to Kira.  
Mikami would never really mean anything to him, he would kill him if ever he outlived his use or displeased Light again, but then again why not do it? It had been the same with Misa, he had never cared for her, yet he had been with her, except Light had never wanted that he way he wanted this.

Misa was too clingy, and most girls he had been with were there for looks, he used them a part of his image, and sometimes for other motives like the case with Takada and Misa. Takada had not been as annoying, but he had never wanted her. Yet he found himself wanting this. Wanting just do something for him, for the pure pleasure of doing it, because he wanted to let go, to celebrate and drinks were not enough to satisfy him in the way he wanted. Tomorrow there would be much to do, he would continue his judgments, and make plans to run the world, but now he wanted to be free.

Yet should he use Mikami in that way? If he fell in Mikami's eyes then he would not have absolute loyalty. This loyalty, and religious fervor was the only thing that kept the other from realizing he could act as god if he chose, he could write Light's name easily. Yet, that was not the sort Mikami would do, because they wanted the same things. That also frightened Light, Mikami was so like himself, and he would kill anyone who stood in his way. Oh, but Mikami was different, Light had always wanted to be the best at whatever he did, Mikami's motivation was to help others before himself. He was a servant of what he thought was good, Light wanted to be lord of it.

So he did not have to fear Mikami, but it was best to keep himself above the other in authority, and in Mikami's own mind. So touching him, kissing him, taking him might not be wise. Part of him didn't want to care. He wanted this, wanted him. Light hardly allowed himself anything, he was too focused, he had always been focused. He didn't do well in school because he liked it, he did it to be the best, he didn't play tennis for fun, he played to win, he didn't date girls for the enjoyment, he did it for the image, even before finding the death note and dedicating himself to his mission, he had always dedicated himself to something. He had never indulged in something with no motives attached, nothing for pure gratification. Yet now, in his hour of victory, he wanted to be gratified in every way.


	9. Chapter 9

"Teru?" he asked smiling down at the man who leaned against him. How could he voice what he wanted? He didn't want it to seem low, like some base come on. That wouldn't befit a god, and it wasn't Light's style. He could seduce well enough, but always the girls he had seduced wanted him first, and Light wasn't sure if Mikami wanted him in that way, or would even dare think it. "We are celebrating tonight; so just for tonight let's simply enjoy it. I want to enjoy it. I want you to enjoy it." His voice was laced with seduction as he spoke those words, and moved his hands down to gently caress the other's neck.

Mikami eyes had been closed, as he listened to Light's elation at winning, sharing in his god's joy. Now hearing his name, his eyes opened again, staring into Kira's face with utter admiration. As Kira continued to speak, the hairs on Mikami's neck stood upright, and his eyes widening just slightly. It was still surprising to him that God would allow him any measure of happiness this night. He shouldn't celebrate victory when he had almost been the cause of their ruin...ah...but wait. He couldn't go against god. He would want what Kira wanted! God was telling him to do something, so he would.

His cheeks turned pink, and he longed to simply close his eyes and melt under Light's gentle touch, so he had to fight to keep his eyes open when his neck was caressed. More...he wanted more, but wouldn't dare ask, not for this, or for anything, instead he said. "This day is a day to celebrate. We shall enjoy this day, this night. I will do anything to make you happy. My happiness lies with God's own, whatever brings you joy is joyful to Me."

Really, Light didn't care if Mikami enjoyed it. His concern for what he wanted, and what he wanted now was Mikami. However, he wanted to make the other think it was his idea. He wanted Mikami to think he was fortunate that Light would allow him what Light was going to offer, instead of realizing that he was being used.

However, the fact that he was unconcerned with Mikami's enjoyment didn't mean he would dos something against the other's will. Of course, Light wouldn't take Mikami is he had been unwilling for he wasn't that kind of person. He wanted Mikami to want it, to like it even, but he wasn't doing it for his sake. Mikami had almost ruined everything, and that had only been forgiven because Mikami was useful. He was a tool Light would continue to use, and now he wanted to use him another way. That was all, or so he told himself.

In reality, Light truly wanted to share this moment with someone, it felt good to hear Mikami laugh and share in his joy. It would feel good to be with him. Good to take what he wanted, this would be in a selfish way, but he wanted Mikami to love him for it.

He was careful in how he proceeded, for it wouldn't be Godly just to say I want you. However it would be alright to use Mikami, after all he wanted to make God happy. Maybe it would be alright to let go, and not plot out everything. It would be so refreshing to not have to choose his words carefully, but instead be able to simply say what he wanted. Light noted how the other blushed, and how his eyes widened at Light's touch.

"Do you want me Teru?" He asked, "be honest with me," He wanted to know if Mikami wanted it, either way he thought Mikami would be willing, if only just to please Light. However, for his own amusement, he wanted to see if Mikami would admit to wanting him. He liked toying with him in this way.

At these soft words Mikami's cheeks burned even hotter with his increasing blush, as his body rose just slightly in the other's lap. His god was allowing him these feelings, these desires? He would permit him to express them openly? Did he want Light...yes? For god was beautiful. Mikami desired god's touches, he wanted to god's lips against his own, and to be held by Kira.

Wishing more than anything to be told he was only allowed to desire him because he was worthy. Worthy because was Kira's first follower who never voiced his desires and never tried to manipulate god into fulfilling them. Mikami would not dare lie to Kira, so he spoke the truth, hoping god would not be angry for his answer."Yes, God. I want you very much." he nodded his head slightly, his hands smoothing over Kira's pants, straightening out the length of them.

Light smiled "you can make me happy. I'll allow it, I want it." It was an order, spoken as softly as a lover's sigh.

Hearing those words, those words that changed everything, Mikami moved his hands up to Kira's knees, clutching them as he lifting his body just slightly, studying god's face. All Mikami desired was to do as God wanted. If god wanted Mikami to bow down to him the Mikami would gladly be on his knees. Now God said he wanted him to want this, he already wanted this, and so this wasn't an order, but permission, a reward. Light's words consumed his mind, each one sending his body through pleasurable waves. "I'll do anything I can...I'll do as god tells me." His voice was rapturous as he spoke, though he was unsure exactly what to do or say.

The feeling of Mikami's hands on his legs sent shivers of excitement down Light's spine. He looked down at Mikami and smirked. The older man was tall, so it was easy to lean forwards and capture his mouth in a kiss. Light ran his hands through Mikami's hair as he pulled the layer towards himself. This kiss was deep, rough, and desperate. He wanted this, and Mikami did as well. This was letting go, this was celebrating, this was all their joy finding its release, and this was only the beginning.

The kiss was deep, and long. Light explored Mikami's mouth with his tongue, enjoying the heat, and the slight taste of salt from Mikami's skin. By the time he pulled away he was breathing heavily, and almost out of breath.

This was good.

When Mikami felt those lips for the second time, his body instantly heated up. The kiss was much different than before, so forceful. It quickly sent him into submission as he opened his mouth for his god. His hands moved up his legs, as his he fought to stay upright. He needed him desperately, and wanted everything Kira would give him. Moaning, whimpering, and silently begging for more. It was all he could do at the moment of the kiss.


End file.
